A number of chemical compounds have been identified that attract some insects and/or other pests under some conditions and these attractant compositions are used in pest control to lure insects toward pest control means such as traps and toxins. However, many of these attractants are not sufficiently effective in attracting the species that are being targeted, are harmful to the environment, are too costly, etc.
The present invention seeks to provide attractants that are effective in attracting insects.